A Love Of Twilight
by LightningClaws
Summary: After an argument with his father, Hunter Scott goes to his special secret place on the edge of their large estate in Port Regal. This is the place where he can cry, rage and truly be himself, by himself. Except one day, someone else is there. Who is this mysterious stranger? And what is her secret? Rating may change with future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody, and welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy your stay. I've practically been playing Pirate101 non-stop for the last month, and recently I got level-capped so now I'm bored. I have so many fanfics for this game in my head so I decided to finally put one in writing, and you people can be the judges. This should just be a-reasonably-short one, but I do have a few gaps in the plot I need to fill in. Well, without further ado, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate101, but I do own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

"I said no, and that's final!" Hunter cringed. All he had wanted was to go out into the town with his friend Mabel, but it seemed his father was determined to make certain he was to have no fun at all. His hands clenched into fists, and to the surprise of both him parents and himself, he shouted back.

"And why not? All I want to do is have some fun for once, but you seem to be trying to make sure that I never have any fun at all! It's not fair!" His mother gasped and moved towards him as she noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Honey, I'm sure your father's not trying to take away your fun. He's just trying to keep you safe. Port Regal can be dangerous, especially at night." He shook his head firmly.

"I know that, mother! I'm not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself! But father doesn't seem to realise that yet!" His father opened his mouth to respond, but Hunter wasn't finished.

"All he does is yell at me! All day, every day! Don't do this, don't do that, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you, too! All of you! Just leave me alone!" And with that, he tore out the door, ignoring the shouts of his parents to come back. He'd said his bit. He had nothing else to say to them. He ran around the house to where a large tree grew right up against the large brick wall surrounding their estate, and curled up against the base of the towering tree. This was his special place where he came to be alone. And it was here where he vented out his anger at his father. He smashed his fists against the tough bark of the tree, wincing as pain shot through his arms and he fell back against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. This was the usual routine he went through whenever he found himself there, but that day something different happened.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

**And there you have it. This was just a short chapter to get things moving, but I do plan for them to be longer in future. I haven't actually written anything else on this, but I know vaguely what's going to happen. I don't know how frequent my uploads will be, seeing as I should actually be doing homework right now and I have exams coming up in a few weeks, but I'll try to do a chapter a month or something. We'll have to wait and see, I suppose. Anyway, R&R if you liked it, and I'll see you next time :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here I am again. Writing fanfics when I should probably be studying. Oh well. I probably should have mentioned in the first chapter that this story may include some spoilers from the game, so if you haven't completed the Port Regal bit yet than I suggest you either be careful or don't read any further. And in answer to one of your questions, I will NOT be taking OC's for this particular story, but there may be one in the future that I do. Sorry to disappoint.**

**(When I was spell-checking this chapter my computer tried to change 'fanfics' into 'finfish'. What...I don't even...what? O.o)**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

* * *

Hunter froze. Who had said that? He looked around cautiously, but he could see no-one. He swore he'd heard something, but now he was beginning to doubt himself. Had he imagined the voice? He hoped not.

"Hello?" He jumped. Alright, so it was real.

"...Hello...?" He asked cautiously. He heard a light chuckle.

"Ah, so you do speak." It was a girl. But where was she?

"Huh? Of course I speak. Who...who are you? And _where_ are you?" She was silent for a moment before murmuring, "...My name's Tacey. And you are?"

"...Hunter."

"Nice to meet you, Hunter." He yelped and leapt away from the wall as a hand suddenly appeared through a small hole just off the ground. So _that's_ where she was. Tacey laughed.

"Relax, I'm not going to attack you or anything. I just want to shake your hand." Hunter stared at the hand suspiciously.

"...Why?" She sighed.

"Isn't that the civil way of greeting someone new? Or was I misinformed?"

"N-no, you weren't. Sorry." He reached out and grasped her hand, and they shook. Tacey's hand retreated back to the other side of the wall.

"Very good. So, back to my original question. Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were crying, in case you'd forgotten. In my experience, that means a person is upset. So, what's wrong?" Hunter paused. Who was this girl? He'd certainly never met anyone by her name before. And besides, he wasn't certain if he could trust her. His father had warned him about the Armada, and how their spies could be anywhere. Anyone. Thinking about his father made him clench his fist in frustration, and suddenly he was blurting out everything that had happened that day in a torrent of word vomit gushing from his lips **(A/N:** **Isn't that a lovely image, eh? :D)**. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. Al the while Tacey listened quietly, and when he had finished his story he rested his back against the trunk of the tree, his anger spent. He had to admit, it had felt nice to talk to someone. Tacey was silent for a long moment, but then she said, "I know what you're saying, Hunter. When I was younger all I wanted was freedom, but my parents wouldn't let me do anything they considered to be 'dangerous'. At the time it irritated the crap out of me, but now I know they were doing it for my own safety. I think your father is right to be cautious, but there is a line, if you know what I mean." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He was better before the war started, but now he's gone all control-freak on me. He won't let me do anything."

"Look, I know you're angry, but I think you should just talk to him. Tell him that you understand he's trying to keep you safe, but that, in a pinch, you can take care of yourself. Just...try and reach an agreement or something, okay? Make him understand that you're not angry at him, just his choices. Does that make sense?"

It really did, and Hunter could feel his anger at his father draining away until he was almost wondering what had riled him up in the first place. He blinked in surprise at his sudden mood swing, and then he grinned.

"Ever thought of becoming a therapist?" Tacey laughed. Hunter cringed as his mother's voice cut through the calm of the day, calling him back inside. He groaned, and Tacey sniggered.

"Go on, Hunter. It's time to be a man."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bye, Tacey. And thanks." He grinned as he got to his feet and turned to walk away, but then he stopped.

"Hey, Tacey? You still there?"

"Yep. Something up?"

"N-no, I was just wondering if...maybe, you'd like to..."

"I'd like to...?" She prompted, and Hunter's face flushed deep crimson. It didn't matter that she couldn't see him, but he was embarrassed nonetheless.

"Would you, maybe...liketocomebackhereagaintomorrow?" He said quickly, and Tacey was silent for moment before she replied, "Sure thing. See you tomorrow, Hunter." He blinked, and then smiled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**And there you have it. Another chapter done, and we're already getting into the plot. Exciting :D. Well, I don't actually have much to say today, so I think I'll end this here. Anyway, R&R if you liked it, and I hope I'll see you again :P**


End file.
